Kimi Ni Aitai
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: ¿que hacer cuando la persona quien tu más amaas abandona este mundo dejandote con un cargo enorme de conciencia? DeathFic.[TEzuXFuji]


_**Kimi Ni Aitai**_

_**(Quiero Verte)**_

_Todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. _

_Aquel suceso marcó tanto mi vida, que a estas alturas ya me es casi imposible olvidarlo. _

_Y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si fuiste tu quien se vio principalmente involucrado en aquel accidente, aquel que te costó la vida. _

_Quiero verte, más que a nadie quiero verte _

_Una vez más quiero que me tomes de la mano. _

_He buscado recuerdos de tu presencia, que aún no dejan esta habitación_

_Incluso si cierro mis ojos, puedo sentir que estas a mi lado._

_Siempre lo supe_

_Siempre supe que algún día nos íbamos a separar_

_Pero nunca me imaginé que de esta manera, _

_Aún así, te extraño y deseo verte más que a nadie en este mundo_

_Porque me es imposible olvidarte_

Usualmente nosotros no mostrábamos nuestros sentimientos a nadie, bueno al menos ese era él.

Aquella persona quien nunca se dejaba ver quien era realmente, yo llegué a descubrirlo.

Y no solo en el tenis, en su casa, en mi cama, en los vestidores, cuando desataba esa pasión en mí incluso sabiendo que algún día podrían descubrirnos.

Pero es que cuando estaba tan cerca de mí, llegaba a un punto de que me importaba prácticamente nada el que supieran los demás que mi corazón era correspondido hacia una persona de mi mismo sexo.

Si, eso era lo que él me hacía sentir… eso y mucho más.

Pensando que nuestra vida iba a ser infinita continué viviendo, a su lado, ignorando por completo que aquel día llegaría.

_**Flash Back**_

Íbamos de regreso a casa, usualmente nos íbamos caminando mientras conversábamos sobre nuestras obligaciones escolares o comentábamos como habíamos encontrado la práctica del día.

- Ne Tezuka, mis hermanos no van a estar en casa ya que tienen cosas que hacer… ¿no quieres acompañarme un momento?

- Lo siento Fuji pero… tengo cosas que hacer. – esa fue mi respuesta, tan fría como siempre.

Pero es que la verdad me había acordado que al día siguiente íbamos a cumplir cinco meses de "Noviazgo" si es que así se le podía llamar.

Quería comprarle algo especial, algo que lo había visto hace un par días atrás, precisamente en una joyería, había mandado a hacer una cadena de plata con su nombre gravado y un mensaje al reverso.

Tenía que pasar a buscarlo a esa hora, ya que quería tenerlo en mis manos ante de llegaran las doce.

- Adelántate tú – le dije fríamente – cuando termine de hacer mis cosas, pasaré por tu casa.

Una vez terminada mi oración, me retiré de aquel lugar, dejándolo en la estación del bus.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi actitud en ese entonces había sido bastante fría, tanto que había lastimado sus sentimientos. Lo único que querías era pasar más tiempo conmigo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo yo, como un torpe cretino, me comporté de aquella forma.

Llegué a la joyería a retirar mi encargo, la vendedora se había maravillado al ver tal hermoso collar, si en verdad era hermoso y delicado como tú.

No esperaba que lo anduvieras trayendo puesto, porque eso significaría llamar mucho la atención de los demás, pero al menos yo me sentiría muy orgulloso de verte usarlo cuando estuvieras conmigo.

Llegué a tu casa un par de horas más tardes, esperaba que estuvieras allí, pero no fue así.

Cuando llegué no había ninguna luz prendida, la casa estaba a oscura como si no hubiera nadie.

Toqué el timbre varias veces, pero no ubo respuesta alguna

Fue entonces cuando te llamé por celular, solo escuché la voz de la operadora

"Este teléfono se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio"

- ¿Fuera de servicio? – me pregunté – pero si hace unas horas atrás lo había usado para ubicarte antes de separarnos en la estación del tren.

Como si nuestras almas estuvieran comunicadas, comencé a preocuparme. Ignorando la razón volví al colegio, pensando que estarías allí.

Al llegar no había nadie, excepto la entrenadora quien al verme pude darme cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

- Tezuka ¿te has enterado? – me preguntó como si estuviera en estado de SHock

- ¿Qué sucede, Ryuzaki-sensei?

- Fuji… Fuji tuvo un accidente…

Esas palabras me partieron el alma. Mi corazón se agitó y mi cordura se fue al infierno.

_¿Qué pasó¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿En que hospital se encuentra?_

Después de mi brutal interrogatorio partí corriendo hacia el hospital indicado. Correr me tomaría mucho más tiempo y debía llegar a toda prisa al lugar en donde se encontraba Fuji, así que tomé el primer taxi que vi.

Camino hacia el hospital, en mi mente solo recordaba la historia que Ryuzaki-sensei me había contado acerca de tu accidente.

Tal parece que el autobús que había tomado para ir camino a su casa tuvo un corte de frenos, por lo cual al pasar por unos de los puentes cayó hacia el vacío, muchas personas resultaron heridas.

Una ves que el taxi llegó al hospital, me bajé de este y corriendo me dirigí a informaciones para saber en donde te encontrabas.

No fue necesario preguntar ya que me encontré en ese mismo momento con tu hermana quien lloraba desconsolada.

Mi ingenuidad actuó al máximo en ese momento, yo pensaba que lloraba porque había tenido un accidente, pero al verme me aclaró todo.

- Mi hermano… Syuusuke ha…. Mi hermanito… está muerto.

Mi alma se partió en dos, no se lo creí, de hecho deseaba golpear a tu hermana por decir tales estupideces, pero mi caballerosidad y cordura me detuvieron en ese instante.

Al no creerle, actué por mi cuenta y pregunté sobre ti.

Una enfermera me confirmó mi mayor temor, en verdad, estabas muerto.

Para cerciorarme de la verdad, la enfermera me llevó hacia donde estabas tú.

Un cuarto alejado de todos los demás, completamente vacío, en el medio solo estaba una camilla la cual sostenía tu cuerpo sin vida.

Torpemente me acerqué.

Mi vista se nublaba a causa de mis lágrimas, aquellas que cayeron por mis mejillas al llegar hacia donde estabas tú.

No se cuento tiempo estuve contemplándote, intenté tocarte pero al principio titubeé, pero cuando lo hice pude sentir tu cuerpo frío, tu piel estaba pálida, tus labios ya no conservaban aquel color rojo que adoraba, ahora eran morados.

Caí de rodillas aforrándome a tu mano, la cual se mantenía completamente flácida. Como la de un muerto

- Perdóname… - fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de vomitar un grito y derramar lágrimas sobre tu cuerpo.

Después de llorar largos minutos, sentí que algo había caído al suelo, fue en ese entonces cuando lo vi, tu regalo.

Lo tomé con delicadeza y lo abroché delicadamente a tu cuello, luego besé tu frente y acariciando tus cabellos te dije

- Feliz aniversario…

_**Fin flash Back**_

Ha pasado prácticamente un año desde que te has hido, pero para mí, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo el día que estuve aquí, parado frente a tu lápida por primera vez.

_No tienes idea de cuanto duele el no verte._

_Aunque se que es prácticamente imposible volver a estar juntos quiero que aunque sea por una sola vez, me tomes de la mano y sonrías nuevamente._

_Siento mucho el haberme comportado de aquella forma tan egoísta y fría ese día, pero es que ignoraba por completo tus sentimientos._

_Ahora que no estás aquí_

_Quiero decirte muchas cosas, e incluso no recibo respuesta alguna de tu parte._

_Quiero decirte que, "mi corazón aún te busca"_

_Que mis brazos siempre conservarán aquel calor que te gustaba, solo para que cuando vuelvas, te acurruques en ellas nuevamente._

* * *

Esto es el resultado de tener tanta penita acumulada, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado. Si, lo sé, soy muy mala por matar a Fuji, pero se me ocurrió y aquí esta otro fic más. Ando inspirada ultimamente,

Weno espero que no me odien. CUidence

Akatsuki Kou


End file.
